


Mémoire perdue

by na_nouu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 04:30:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/na_nouu/pseuds/na_nouu
Summary: Hermione Granger, la célèbre héroïne de guerre, pilier féminin du Trio d'Or, revient à Poudlard pour sa huitième et dernière année, accompagnée pour son plus grand plaisir de la plupart de ses amis... Et pour son plus grand déplaisir, par un grand nombre de ses ennemis. Pourtant, Hermione n'a plus la tête à ça. Elle se fiche pas mal de Malfoy et de toute sa clique, elle veut simplement réussir ses ASPIC's et commencer une toute nouvelle vie. C'est sans compter sur l'étrange mission que lui confie le Professeur McGonagall, qui va remettre en doute pas mal de ses convictions.





	Mémoire perdue

**Author's Note:**

> L'univers d'Harry Potter est la propriété de J.K.Rowling. Seule l'idée de la fanfiction m'appartient, et ne doit donc pas être copiée. Il se peut que certains événements des livres soient modifiés, voire supprimés, pour éviter tous faux-raccords.

> ### Prologue

J'ai encore beaucoup de mal à réaliser que la guerre est finalement terminée. Terminée, et gagnée surtout. Et c'est ça le plus dur. Comment considérer une guerre comme gagnée, quand on a tant perdu ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me sentir coupable d'être toujours en vie, alors que bien d'autres sont morts. Mais d'un autre côté, j'essaie de me rappeler que je ne peux pas me morfondre jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Que je ne le dois pas. Sinon, tous ces sacrifices deviendront inutiles. Je dois juste apprendre à prendre sur moi et à aller de l'avant. J'ai encore toute une année pour savoir quoi faire de ma vie. J'ai une année de tranquillité qui m'attend, maintenant que Voldemort n'est plus. Je pense que c'est ce qu'il me faut pour avancer.

Ce matin, en me levant, le reflet que me renvoie mon miroir me fait un peu peur. Je suis pâle, de grandes cernes ombrent mes yeux, et mes cheveux, déjà hirsutes en temps normal, ne ressemblent à rien. Je soupire, passe une main sur mon visage, et me précipite dans la douche pour éviter cette vision horrifique de moi-même. Je reste immobile sous l'eau glacée pendant près d'une demie heure, jusqu'à ce que je réalise que si je tarde trop, je risque de louper le train. Je me prépare le plus rapidement possible. En quelques sorts, je répare les dégâts affligeants de mon apparence, causés par ces mois sombres qui nous ont tous mis à rude épreuve. C'est avec un soulagement certain que j'observe cette fois-ci une jeune fille aux longs cheveux parfaitement lisses, à la peau plus claire que pâle et aux yeux plus doux que tristes. Je ne me suis jamais trouvée très jolie, mais je suis contente de voir que j'ai fait un bon bout de chemin depuis mes 11 ans. J'ai évolué, j'ai changé et cela me fait du bien de me dire que cette guerre m'aura au moins permis de m'affirmer un peu. Je quitte la salle de bain pour rejoindre mon petit salon, où ma valise attend patiemment depuis la veille. J'ai bien fait de prendre un peu d'avance hier, je n'aurais jamais réussi à partir à l'heure le cas échéant. J'attrape ma veste, mes clés, saisis la poignet de ma valise et la tire à ma suite jusqu'à la porte. L'ouvrir est plus compliqué que ce que je me suis imaginée. Pourtant, la refermer est plus difficile encore. C'est la dernière fois que je vois cette maison. La vendre était une épreuve de plus à surmonter, mais il le fallait. Je ne pouvais pas me résigner à rester ici, sans mes parents. Et puis, maintenant que j'ai réussi à la vendre, je vais pouvoir me trouver un appartement. Je ne sais pas encore où, mais il me reste du temps pour décider de ça aussi.

C'est une drôle de sensation que de se retrouver devant la gare de King's Cross, alors que je ne pensais jamais revoir Poudlard. Finalement, le Professeur McGonagall, qui a repris la suite de Dumbledore en tant que Directrice, a décidé d'inviter tous les 7ème année volontaires à repasser leurs ASPIC's, lors d'une huitième et dernière année. J'ai immédiatement sauté sur l'occasion. A l'idée de retrouver cette partie de moi-même, mes amis, mes professeurs, je me sens déjà un peu mieux. Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais c'est suffisant pour m'aider à passer la barrière de la voie 9 3/4. C'est face à la foule présente près du Poudlard Express que je me sens déjà plus nerveuse. Je n'ai pas donné beaucoup de nouvelles de moi pendant ces deux mois. Je n'étais même plus à Londres. Mais ça, je crois que personne ne le sait. A moins que Ginny et Harry ne se soient doutés de quelque chose... Je baisse légèrement la tête, salue poliment les quelques personnes qui m'accostent joyeusement et marche le plus vite possible vers le premier wagon qui s'offre à moi. En soi, être une héroïne de guerre n'est pas si terrible que ça. Mais à mes yeux, j'ai l'impression qu'on me jette les fleurs que d'autres auraient dû recevoir à ma place. La popularité, ce n'est clairement pas mon élément. Je préfère, et de loin, ma petite vie tranquille, entourée de mes amis et de mes livres. C'est donc avec un immense soulagement que je tombe rapidement sur un compartiment vide. J'espère que mes amis ne sont pas déjà installés autre part. Je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils soient déjà arrivés, après tout, ils ne sont jamais vraiment à l'heure. Mais je ne suis pas non plus très en avance moi-même. Si lors du départ du train, je n'ai aucun signe d'eux, je partirai à leur recherche, même si cela signifie qu'il me faudra traverser la plupart des wagons et croiser un grand nombre d'élèves. Si c'est pour revoir mes amis, ce n'est qu'un détail, certes quelque peu embêtant, mais largement insignifiant. En attendant, je préfère me plonger dans un livre, histoire de passer les minutes qui restent à faire quelque chose d'utile. Puisque j'ai gardé près de moi les ouvrages essentielles à notre 8ème année - enfin, notre deuxième 7ème année - j'attrape l'un deux sans vraiment regarder sa nature, l'ouvre à la première page, et me plonge rapidement dedans.

Ce n'est qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard, lorsque le sifflement du train se fait entendre, que je relève la tête. Le départ est imminent, ce qui est normal puisque d'après ma montre, il est 10h59. Je n'ai toujours pas vu mes amis. Le train se met à vrombir, alors que je rassemble nerveusement mes affaires. Je sais qu'il est quelque peu inutile d'espérer les voir débarquer maintenant, mais je continue de croiser les doigts, jusqu'au moment où le train commence son voyage. Je soupire et me lève pour ouvrir la porte du compartiment. 

Mes amis ne sont toujours pas là. Et il est hors de question que je fasse ce trajet sans eux. Il ne me reste plus qu'à les trouver. Je m'avance dans l'allée, relève la tête. Je me suis promise d'aller de l'avant cette année. Et ma promesse commence maintenant.


End file.
